Reza Reza no Mi (New World Age)
The Reza Reza no Mi (Laser Laser Fruit) allows the user (Loki) to shoot lasers, actually just concentrated heat, at a foe. Strengths and Weaknesses Since it is only made of heat, it's weakness is anything cold, such as Aokiji's fruit, or a snowstorm tempo by Nami. And, the fruit has an unknown weakness to Freyja's attacks, possibly due to her Mirror Fruit, or some other technique. Although it is weak against cold if being hit with it, the lasers can also penetrate cold. Let's just say Aokiji uses Ice Age. If it hits, Loki will be injured severly, but if it misses, Loki can fire heat into the ice and melt it. In a sense, he is Aokiji's weakness. Because of this, Aokiji tends to avoid the "Trickster God" if possible. Usage Loki finds thousands of ingenious ways to use lasers. Or so he claims. Despite knowing that, the only ways shown as of now are combat uses. Attacks *'Hito Ray': (Person Ray, pun on Heat Ray): Loki fires a laser shaped like his body for maximum damage. *'More Ray': (pun on moray eel): Loki fires a long, winding, laser that can be controlled, and looks like an eel, not to mention. *'Sting Ray': (pun on stingray): Loki opens a bottle of poison, and coats his hand with the contents. Before the poison can harm his hand, he fires a laser from that hand, erasing all the poison on his body and sending it to the enemy. Actually, he doesn't need to coat himself with poison. As shown when he throws the bottle in front of him, shoots it with a laser, breaking the bottle, and creating a Sting Ray. The downside to that method is that all the poison in the jar is lost. *'Ray': Loki fires a normal laser. His most basic technique. *'Deaf Ray': (pun on death ray): Loki fires a More Ray which splits in two directions and hits a foe's ears. This may also penetrate the skull, thus resulting in the "Death Ray" sound of "Deaf Ray". However even Loki the Pirate King would not use this move unless absolutely necessary. He calls it "tragic". *'Heat Rake': (sort of a pun on heat ray) Loki creates a laser that stops a few feet out. The tip then divides into four creating a rake-like weapon. He then can use it for raking, or to fight with, like a sword. However stupid this may sound, this is by far his strongest laser. He can amplify it with poison to make Sting Rake, and then further amplify Sting Rake with Raycer, creating Perfected Heat Rake. Forms *'Manta Ray': (sort of a pun? maybe?): Loki coats himself in laser, in the shape of a manta ray. In this form he can fly. Note: this can also be poisoned, making True Sting Ray. *'Raycer': (pun on racer): Loki's lasers become knight armor. He is as fast as Kizaru's lightspeed in this form, due to fact that his lasers travel at that speed anyway. This is his strongest form, and every technique used like this is amplifed, including Sting Ray. What that means is that he can also coat Raycer with his bottle's poison. The result is Sting Racer. Team Combinations He has yet to use any, but it is assumed he will with someone from the Nijuugun. Other Reza Reza no Mi *This article has nothing to do with the Reza Reza no Mi created by someone else, as this is from a completely separate story. Category:New World Age